(NSFW) God I missed this
by Falloutthoughts
Summary: A love making scene between John Hancock and female sole survivor. Hancock gets a surprise visit whilst he was away on a business trip.
NSFW Hancock x F!SS

The door to their private suit closed and her mouth curled into a sultry smile. The long scarlet dress she had chosen for the evening clung sinfully to her body presenting her natural curves in the most flattering manner. Her hair caressed her shoulders in delicate waves and her lips looked more tempting than he could ever remember them being. She looked every inch a goddess; Gorgeous. Dangerous.

He swore to himself that he would never forget the sight of her approaching from the far side of the casino.. He'd been away on this business trip for over a month now. Political dealings and all that whilst she had been stuck back in the Commonwealth, unable to join him what with her own duties as General of the Minutemen. He's not entirely sure how she got away from it all to track him down here but that could wait until later. Right now the one he'd been craving most for weeks walked purposefully in his direction, the scarlet dress sliding effortlessly from her shoulders and falling to the worn carpet leaving her in no more than her heels and a smile. God he'd missed this.

Her eyes glided over him though he made no effort to undress just yet despite the burning arousal at his groin. There was no reason to rush this. Let it draw out, let him savour every moment. It hadn't escaped him back in the lounge just how many heads she'd turned. He wondered idly to himself if she even realised how beautiful she was. A few of the boy's he'd been dealing with in their own private booth had even commented their desire for this new blood and he was unable to resist the smug satisfaction that came to him when she finally reach their table, each of the handsome young men placing their bets on which of them had won her eye only to stare on in gaping awe as elegant hands slid over _his_ shoulders. Her lips, her sights, her words.. only for _him_. She moved up him now in a similar fashion, her eyes locking with his own and the bed dinting slightly beneath her added weight. She pressed to him and through his shirts he could feel her heat seeping into him. He couldn't resist to touch, just one hand, just one light touch he told himself, his fingertips stroking up along her thigh to rest up on her torso. Her skin was soft and firm, stretching over well-earned muscle in her eloquent body. He wanted her, oh he wanted her, but restraint would be rewarded whispered his mind.

A light moan pierced the air between them and her breath pressed sweetly against his face. His head tilted and he accepted her kiss, his tongue picking up the subtle taste of her lipstick on its way to meet hers and he felt his eyes close, a flutter in his heart and stomach as his hand continued up her body to cup her cheek. Bliss. This, the unbridled invasion of her mouth and his own, brought all the reward he needed for his loyalty and self-restriction all of these past, long days. There had been no lack of women, or even men if he'd been so inclined, to sate his need of a bed mate during his solitary stay here. Even as a ghoul he was still an influential figure in politics and social standing both in front and behind the scenes. He was a smooth talker with money and power. More than enough to attract someone looking for a casual get together but no such allure had drawn him this time. He'd felt urges, of course, any healthy person does but the thought of betraying this one perfect being in his life even in secret did things to his insides he could never be comfortable with. He'd turned each of them away without ever thinking on them again.

Another moan, his own voice this time, as her thigh lifted to rest purposefully between this legs. A bemused expression flitted across her features and an eyebrow raised in knowing while he himself blushed internally at his reaction. Usually he had far more control. Usually he held all the cards, held the dominant role, had his partner pleading for his touch. Had he really become so desperate, so much in need that a single touch could have him sound out like an inexperienced whelp? He chuckled helplessly to himself. Could anyone truly blame him? What with this glorious creature in his bed and in his arms. "I've missed you sunshine," he confessed watching her expression soften. "Then let's not wait too long," she responded, her voice light and gentle in stark contrast to his harsh, gravely tones. "I've missed you too."

Her fingers moved to begin undoing the buttons of his shirt and while a part of him wanted to grasp those hands, halt their hurried progress and bring them to his lips taking them to a slower, far more sensual pace, he knew he could not bear to. Starved of such affections his body had become sensitive to every touch and caress she granted it and his hips already lifted against his will to press more heavily against her thigh, his sex trying to earn even minor relief from the pressure that had built there. Cruelly she removed herself from him, leaving his loins to ache and protest in longing and she sat back, pushing his waistcoat and shirt from his torso revealing the tangle of scars and knots that served as his skin. He'd never know how she could look at this mess he'd made of his body with such love and acceptance in her eyes but neither would he ever question it. Fortune had favoured him and he'd be damned if he'd try to dissuade her views.

He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her hands as they cupped his face at the jaw, drawing down his neck and along the dented plains of his chest. She smelled of smoke and perfume, a fragrance he'd come to associate with the women who frequented the Third Rail but one that suited her in particular. He could feel her fingers counting his ribs as they brushed along his torso, lingering briefly on his abdomen before working to untie the tattered flag that served as a belt. She had a slow haste to her movements, forgoing their usual length of foreplay to reach the point they both so desperately wanted yet not bypassing it entirely. She leaned in to leave a trail of burning kisses along his hipbones while her hands worked his trousers free, his boots already cast off at the foot of the bed.

She'd seen the way the other women in the booth had looked at him. Had heard their pressing advances the night previous – though she had not told him this yet. Had seen the way they had draped themselves against him, lifted a hand through the ruffles of his collar and tilted his hat. A possessive rage had swelled within her as she'd ducked swiftly behind a pillar out of sight to decide on her course of action. A thrill of pride and gratitude had washed through her moments later as John brushed them off as simply as a layer of dust marring his suit. It was then she had slipped away unnoticed. Determined to return the next day with her arsenal ready for this new brand of war these women had brought upon themselves. A dress she had spent no small amount of caps on and a generous portion of pre-war class and elegance. She'd been pleased to find her surprise arrival had captivated his attention entirely. She kissed down his body, her lips pressing against the fabric of his underwear, the last barrier she'd left there intentionally to tease. No other woman would be granted this pleasure again. Not with _this_ man. Not with _her_ man. Her teeth grazed lightly over the mound that strained eagerly against its cloth restraints, impatient for attention and touch.

A cruel tease, his beloved, and it made him shudder with delight. He reached down to catch her chin however drawing her back up his body to his lips, certain he would not last if he permitted her to continue her attentions further south. He felt a reciprocal shiver run through her when their lips and tongues reconnected and his hands where left to draw down her back and grasp at her rear cheeks. He massaged them slightly before slipping his hand around her hip to tend her womanhood. She was eager herself, he could feel that through the gasp that escaped into his mouth between kisses, the swell and the moisture of her sex. He massaged her lightly then applied more pressure until her hips swayed to match the rhythm of his fingers. Just a little more attention to get her to where he needed. He expected that he would lose himself quickly in the folds of her body and wanted that she should get as much gratification out of this as he.

Her legs parted naturally to make way for him and he could hear her breath hitch in his ear, her face moving to bury itself in his shoulder, her arm resting heavily on him to keep herself upright, kneeling above him, when his first finger slipped in followed neatly by the second. He would bring her to the edge, her sweet voice uttering incoherent pleas against his skin before he would let her go, carefully supporting her body and turning her to lay her down upon the once cream sheets. Her eyes looked up into his, her breasts heaving with each excited breath and for just a moment he took time to enjoy her beauty. Her hair lay sprawled across the sheets, curling slightly to lick at her neck and shoulder where she lay. Her lips were lightly parted and he could still taste her on the tip of his tongue. "John.." she spoke quietly both asking and inviting and he needed no more to prompt him forward. Removing the last barrier between them and casting it to the floor where the rest of their clothes lay he took himself in hand leaning in and smiling between their kiss as he felt her hand join his upon his throbbing member. He stroked himself against her before guiding himself in feeling her walls tighten to embrace him. He breathed a sigh of pleasure and sated longing, bowing his head to rest it in the dip of her neck and shoulder. God he had missed this… missed this connection with her. Missed the feeling of her pulse meld with his own and the feeling of her womanhood swelling around him. A base and primal bliss he had grown completely addicted to.

Her moans only spurred him on. He could hear the rough grunt of his own pleasure meeting the breathless song of her voice with each rhythmic beat of his hips. He slid deeply into her before drawing himself out and pushing in once more. He would never tire of that feeling as his head slipped over her threshold nor the way her body arched towards him when he did so. His hand caught the small of her back and hip to keep the two of them aligned through his movements. When her fingers reached and groped at the air he caught them, tangling them with his own, grasping her hand and adjusting himself to move with shorter, harder thrusts. He could feel his own body caving to his needs and was grateful to feel her muscles tense and knot beneath him, her mouth opening in a silent call of ecstasy. The almost painful tightening around his member was all he needed to reach his own desired end, his torso tightening in rippling waves of pleasure as his manhood spilt out all that it had been holding.

He fell forwards, her arms coming up to link around his waist and a kiss was placed against his throat and then beneath his jaw. He didn't remove himself from her immediately, just wanted to enjoy the link they shared a little longer as the throbbing died down into a pleasant tingle. "I love you John," where the words spoken against his mottled skin and he smiled holding her tightly against his body and drawing the covers up around them. "I love you too sunshine," he responded. He meant it from every fraction of his being.


End file.
